Random Round Robin
by Shadow Sha
Summary: This was a chat between me and my friend on dA...she also has an account here as Fullmetal Dragonbane. This is a EdxAl pairing. WARNING: Yoai! Incest! I don't really do incest people....


Ok...this is a Random RP Me and Sui were doing...It's Elricest, or EdxAl pairing...Yes, it's Yoai...and yes, it's Incest...deal with it

u Who is talking /u 

i Me /i 

b Sui /b 

i START! /i 

b back. /b 

i cool /i 

b ..shall we do the thing we were gunna do? /b 

i sure /i 

b ELRICEST, SHWEE /b 

i yeah...start? /i 

b umm.. I'm Al. /b 

i ok /i 

b you're Ed... /b 

i i know /i 

b let's just brainstorm.. /b 

i well...Al would have his own body...hmmm...late on night, Ed slips into Al's room and watches him sleep. As Al sleeps, Ed slowly creeps closer. He presses his forehead agianst the youger boy's, petting his hair. he softly kisses him and whispers.

"I'm glad your finally back, Little brother" /i 

b daww.. ok, let's do that. /b 

i ok /i 

b yay. /b 

b Al- asleep ..mmm.. /b 

i Ed: walks in, silently closeing the door /i 

b Al- moves a little, sucking his thumb mm.. /b 

i Ed: smile softly, slowly creeping forward /i 

b Al- mm... moves a bit Edward... /b 

i Ed: freezes /i 

b Al- ..huggling pillow ..I wuv you Edward.. mumbling in his sleep /b 

i Ed: smiles, creeping closer /i 

b Al- sucking his thumb /b 

i Ed: leans over him, taking Al's thumb out of his mouth. He presses his forehead to Al's /i 

b Al- smiles /b 

i Ed: softly kisses Al, petting his hair I'm glad your back, Little Brother...I love you /i 

b Al- purrs and squrms towards Ed, sencing his warm body mm... /b 

i Ed: kisses him again, crawling onto the bed /i 

b Al- ...cling presses himself aganst Ed, making soft sleep noises /b 

i Ed: slides a hand up Al's shirt /i 

b Al- starting to wake up, moving a bit /b 

i Ed: senses him waking, he Shifts, sitting next to him. he pets his hair, smiling /i 

b Al- ...Edward..? opens his eyes /b 

i Ed: kiss yes? /i 

b Al- ..what're you doing...? /b 

i Ed: blushes, turning away a bit just making sure your sleeping well...you haven't slept ina long while now /i 

b Al- yeah, I know.. streaches a bit, smiling ...why are you blushing? /b 

i Ed: uhh...no reason smiles, brushing some of the hair that fell in Al's face /i 

b Al- ..I love you, Nii-san... /b 

i Ed: I love you too Al /i 

b Al- ...Edward..? /b 

i Ed: yes? /i 

b Al- ..come here... /b 

i Ed: leans closer to him /i 

b Al- kiss /b 

i Ed: surprised at first, then kisses back, running a hand through Al's hair /i 

b Al- ..I love you so much, Nii-san... panting cling /b 

i Ed: Al...pushes him to the bed, slipping a hand down Al's PJ bottoms /i 

b Al- leans his head back, letting out a moan ..Edward..! /b 

i Ed: runs his tounge along Al's neck, straddling him /i 

b Al- shivver Nii-san... mm... /b 

i Ed: he releaves Al of his shirt, tracing his curves with a finger /i 

b Al- puts his hands on Ed's hips panting ...s-should we.. be doing this, Nii-san..? /b 

i Ed: I don't care kiss /i 

b Al- ...why does it feel so good, nii-san..? moan /b 

i Ed: smiles don't know, it just does /i 

b Al- whimpers ..I hurt... /b 

i Ed: coos softly in his ear you want me to take the hurt away? /i 

b Al- nods yes Nii-san... /b 

i Ed: kisses him softly before sliding down, /i 

b Al- ..what are you doing, nii-san...? /b 

i Ed: takes him into his mouth /i 

b Al- lets out a loud cry, grabbing his brother's hair and pulling a bit /b 

i Ed: sucks softly, chuckleing /i 

b Al- screaming, his back arching /b 

i Ed: sucks harder /i 

b Al- pulling at Ed's hair, legs trembling, letting out whimpering cries /b 

i Ed:sucking still /i 

b Al- lets out a cry as he climaxes ahh..! Nii-san..!! /b 

i Ed: pulls back, swallowing. he moves up to al agian, kissing him /i 

b Al- panting nii-san... cling /b 

i Ed: I love you Al...slides a hand down Al's side /i 

b Al- I love you too, nii-san... playing with Edward's hair /b 

i Ed: nuzzes neck...Al...there is something I'd like to do... /i 

b Al- ...what is it, nii-san..? /b 

i Ed: kiss, he lifts Al's hips, slowly entering him /i 

b Al- whimpers slightly in pain nii-san... /b 

i Ed: shhh...it's alright...it won't hurt for long kisses neck /i 

b Al- whimper nii-san... /b 

i Ed: I"m sorry if I'm hurting you... /i 

b Al- it's alright, nii-san... smiling, tears in his eyes /b 

i Ed: slowly rocks his hips against Al's /i 

b Al- mm.. the pain starts to melt away nii-san... /b 

i Ed: nibbles Al's ear /i 

b Al- whimper ..nii-san, I love you... /b 

i Ed: I love you too, Little Brother /i 

b Al- I want to be yours forever... /b 

i Ed: smiles I wan that too... /i 

b Al- screams suddently as he orgasams /b 

i Ed: comes /i 

b Al- panting nii-san... /b 

i Izumi: kicks door open what the hell is going on! /i 

i Ed: freezes /i 

b Al-O.O Teacher!! /b 

i the end /i 

b how about not /b 

i why? tis purr-fect /i 

b it's too short /b 

i so? /i 

b cute pout /b 

i fine...more then... /i 

i Izumi:...what...the... /i 

i Ed:...ummm... /i 

b Al- ..clinging umm.. Hi teacher... /b 

i Izumi: were you two...were you? /i 

i Ed:...uhhh...I can explain... /i 

b Al- ... starts to cry /b 

i Ed: huggle don't cry...it's ok... /i 

i Izumi:...i think...I'll walk away now... /i 

b Al- ..I love you, nii-san... sniff /b 

i Ed: I love you too... /i 

i Izumi:...yeah...walking away now leaves /i 

b Al- ..are you mad, teacher..? /b 

i Izumi:...not now...talk in morning...too shocked... /i 

b Al- ...yes ma'am. /b 

i Izumi: leaves /i 

i Ed:...hmmm...well then...shall we continue? /i 

b Al- ...we sould sleep, Nii-san... /b 

i Ed: sleep is for losers /i 

b Al- I'm -tired-, nii-san.. I haven't slept since.. well... you know. /b 

i Ed: sighs fine...but tomarrow kisses him forcefully -your- Mine smirk /i 

b Al- yes nii-san.. nuzz /b 

i Ed: nuzz, petting her hair /i 

b Al- quickly falls asleep mm... starts to suck his thumb again /b 

i Ed: rests next to him, watching him sleep /i 

b Al- mumbling in his sleep ...his small hand clenches a bit, then loostens ..mama... /b 

i Ed: takes Al's hand in his, linking his fingers with Al's /i 

b Al- smiles ..Edward... /b 

i Ed: smiles Al... /i 

b morning /b 

b Al- sleeping still mm... /b 

i Ed: cuddleing him /i 

b Al- starts to wake ...? /b 

i Ed: still asleep /i 

b Al- squirms out of his arms, and pulls his pants on, and goes to the kitchen /b 

i Izumi: in the Kitchen, drinking coffee /i 

b Al- ...good morning Teacher. /b 

i Izumi: ...hey...sit... /i 

b Al- sits ... /b 

i Izumi: Explain. /i 

b Al- ...explain what..? /b 

i Izumi: gives him a look /i 

b Al- ...droops /b 

i Izumi: well, i'm waiting /i 

b Al- ...I love Nii-san... /b 

i Izumi: I can see that...what brought, what happened last night, on? /i 

b Al- ...I don't know... fidgeting /b 

i Izumi: I see...maybe I should speak to Edward? /i 

b Al- ...please don't be mad at us... bows his head /b 

i Izumi: I'm not...Mad per say...just...surprised... /i 

b Al- ...sniff he loves me.. in a way no-one has loved me... /b 

i Izumi: Yet again, I can see that /i 

b Al- ...you can hit me if you want... looking down ... /b 

i Izumi: gives him a "what-the-hell" look /i 

b Al- ..I know that I'm not supost to be doing that sort of thing with my brother... It's wrong... /b 

i Izumi: sighs it -is- frowned apoun in many countries /i 

b Al- ...and... you can punish me, or whatever... /b 

i Izumi: I'm not going to hurt you, Alphonse sighs /i 

b Al- ...yes teacher. I'm sorry... /b 

i Izumi: stop apolligizeing ((sp)) /i 

b Al- ...I'm sorry... /b 

i Izumi: gives him a "Stop that" look /i 

b Al- ...bows his head so deeply that it's nearly touching the table top ..sorry... /b 

i Izumi:... /i 

b Al- ...stays there for a moment... /b 

i Izumi:...I need more coffee... /i 

b Al- ..gets up I'll get it! /b 

i Izumi: thank you /i 

b Al- gets her coffee, and plops back down again ... /b 

i Izumi: takes the coffee...is Edward awake? /i 

b Al- ..no.. /b 

i Izumi: then wake him...We need to talk /i 

b Al- ..he needs sleep... /b 

i Izumi: why? /i 

b Al- ..shrugs ..he hasen't got much sleep lately... /b 

i Izumi:...Fine... /i 

b Al- ...I'm sorry. /b 

i Izumi: Stop saying your sorry /i 

b Al- ..I'm sorry Teacher.. /b 

i Izumi: what did I say? /i 

b Al- ...silent /b 

i Izumi: good boy. /i 

b Al- ...I'm going to go outside... /b 

i Izumi: you do that... /i 

b Al- ... goes outside, and flops on the grass ..sigh /b 

i Ed: sneaks up behind him hey /i 

b Al- ..hey Nii-san... /b 

i Ed: hey /i 

b Al- ...sad looking .. /b 

i Ed: sits next to him what's wrong? /i 

b Al- ...I dunno... I think that Teacher's mad at me... /b 

i Ed: she said she wasn't /i 

b Al- ...but... I can feel it... that she's.. I dunno.. dissapointed... /b 

i Ed:...yeah...i got that too... /i 

b Al- ...Nii-ssan.. I love you so much.. /b 

i Ed:I love you too /i 

b Al- ...smiles at him /b 

i Ed: kiss...how are you feeling? /i 

b Al- ...kinda sick... sighs /b 

i Ed: puts a hand on Al's stomche, patting softly sorry Al... /i 

b Al- shifts into Ed's lap ..why are you sorry..? /b 

i Ed: For hurting you last night wraping his arms around his waist /i 

b Al- ..it's ok.. nuzz /b 

i Ed: nuzz...guess I'm next to be chewed out /i 

b Al- ...I guess... /b 

i Ed: sighs /i 

b Al- ..I love you, nii-san... /b 

i Ed: i love you too, Alphonse /i 

b Al- nuzz ... /b 

i Ed: nuzz /i 

b Al- ..I hope she doesn't pummel you. giggle /b 

i Ed: well...if she does, would you nurse me? /i 

b Al- smile yes, I will. /b 

i Ed: smile good...then I guess I should face her now /i 

b Al- good luck.. /b 

i Ed: get's up to face her /i 

b Al- ..follows /b 

i Ed: opens door and walks in the Kitchen Teacher! /i 

i Izumi:...yes, Edward? /i 

b Al- right behing Ed /b 

i Ed: ...you wanted to talk to me? /i 

i Izumi: yes...I did. Sit. /i 

b Al- ..standing in the doorway /b 

i Ed: well...ask away /i 

i Izumi: how and Why? /i 

i Ed: I kissed him, and I love him. any thing else? /i 

b Al- ... hiding behind Ed ... /b 

i Izumi: sighs in my house...why here? /i 

i Ed:...don't know... /i 

b Al- ...coils his arms around Ed's neck, watching the two talk /b 

i Izumi: sigh how did this happen? /i 

i Ed: how does anything happen...All I know is that I love Al, and -Nothing- will change that. /i 

b Al- ..you're dissapointed in us, arn't you, teacher... /b 

i Izumi: hm? blinkblink...wha...? /i 

b Al- ..I can sence it.. sad /b 

i Izumi:...heh...heh heh...laughs /i 

b Al- ..Teacher..? /b 

i Izumi: laughing I'm not mad or disapointed in you...I'm just shocked and surprised. /i 

b Al- ...sniff really..? /b 

i Izumi: really... /i 

b Al- ...glompattackes her /b 

i Izumi: laughs, patting him on the head alright, alright, I just have few conditions. /i 

i Ed: and they are? /i 

i Izumi: One, NO fucking in -MY- house /i 

b Al- ...yes ma'am. /b 

i Izumi: Two, I don't want to hear about what you two did. /i 

i Ed: snickers /i 

b Al- ...yes ma'am... /b 

i Izumi:...and Three, Take good care of each other. /i 

b Al- you know we will, Teacher... /b 

i Ed: huggles Al Always /i 

b Al- /b 

i Izumi: good. now...eat. /i 

i Ed: sits and starts to eat his breakfast /i 

b Al- food! eats /b 

i Izumi: laughs /i 

i Ed: laughs /i 

i the End /i 


End file.
